


Captain Awesome

by therealmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmccoy/pseuds/therealmccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Bones knew what Jim's nickname on his TCD was back at the Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainawesome1701 (lovethecoat51)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethecoat51/gifts).



> This is old work. Originally posted on LJ.
> 
> (TCD = Terrestrial Communications Device. In short.. 23rd century mobile phones. )

"Momma! Look what grandpa got me!" 

  


Josephine or Joey, as they called her, was screaming even as she was running around the house to show off her birthday present. It was her fifth birthday and the old crew were all sitting out in the backyard of Jim and Bones's ranch.

"I can't believe you bought her a _pig_."

Bones smiled lazily at his daughter as he came strolling after. "Was what she wanted. _All_ she wanted."

"How are Pavel and I going to raise a _pig_ in our apartment, dad?" Joanna hissed back quietly.

"Don't worry about that. She can have him here. Nice excuse for her to come see us more often and get away from all that concrete." Bones's smile turned slightly sheepish. "What was I going to do? Say 'no' to her? On her _birthday_?"

"You spoil her rotten, you do realize that, _Bones_?"

Bones put an arm around his daughter's shoulders and kissed her head. "Yeah, well, I spoiled you rotten too. So get used to it."

Joanna couldn't argue with that. She kissed his cheek and together they watched the crew go gaga over the tiny little pink piglet in Joey's arms. No one could resist the awesome might of Joey's enthusiasm. _No one_. Even Spock raised one of his less disapproving eyebrows.

"What are you calling him, sugar?" Uhura pulled both girl and pig up on her lap, and Joey beamed up at her. "CAPTAIN AWESOME! It was grandpa's idea!"

Most started laughing and teased Bones for being such a softie when it came to his grandkids. Pavel told his daughter they would have to find Captain Awesome a little gold shirt of his own. Which made people laugh even harder and tease Bones even _more_ , but Bones didn't mind. He just kept his eyes on Jim and had this smug smug smirk on his lips.

Jim... glared at Bones and pushed his third helping of birthday cake aside.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
